Black Sun
by Garrardhn
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy was born with an unnatural ability that is only heard of in the grand line, this ability is named Boshoku Haki.
1. The Boy Born with Haki

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't own Naruto even though this is a One Piece fan-fiction (Don't own One Piece either)(this is also my first fanfic please give me some pointers to what I did wrong)

Monkey D. Luffy was a young boy with big dreams and a powerful lineage as he was the son of Monkey D. Dragon and grandson of Monkey D. Garp. When Luffy was born he had something that most people in the East Blue never even heard of. This ability was called Busoshoku Haki. Monkey D. Garp was quite curious of why Luffy never got hurt when he fell or bumped into something.

7 Year timeskip

"Hey grandpa can you teach me some cool moves that the marines can do?!" The young energetic raven asks. "No sorry Luffy i'm trying to relax right now" Garp says lazily. "Please I wont do anything bad, i'll just listen and train so please teach me some cool moves?" Luffy asks in disappointment. When his grandfather looks at him he notices Luffy's right arm is darkening. Luffy started to focus on his arm, Luffy looked at him and said "Then look at this" his grandpa turned around when his arm finally turned pitch black he punched the tree to show that he was ready to be trained and it got pulverized to splinters. Garp was shocked and his jaw dropped as he saw a 7 year old child obliterate a tree but not with strength but with Armament Haki and all types of Haki were only used in the grandline. Quickly Garp went to see if he was ok. Seeing the tree destroyed that easily sent shivers down his spine accompanying a gulp of fear. 'What will this kid do if he throws a tantrum', Garp thought. He finally stopped thinking to see Luffy sound asleep next to the now nonexistent tree. 'how was he able to use Haki. No pirate from the new world has entered the east blue recently so no one could have taught him. Even if they did no child could learn Haki and hone it to that level in a couple of years. Maybe that's why he never got injured when he bumped into something. But I've never heard of someone being born with Haki, especially using it subconsciously ' Garp thought.

One Month later

"Luffy, I am sorry but i'm going to have to leave for a couple years, but i'll see you soon, ok?" Garp said sadly "but gramps why do you have to leave me?" luffy whined, he didn't like the idea of his grandfather leaving again. "Im sorry Luffy, I'll see you in a few years" Garp stated. After a couple hours Luffy had a new goal and it was to become stronger. The next day Luffy went outside to begin physical training by himself. He began with 5 laps around Foosha village, which was the town that Luffy lived in. after these laps he did 20 pushups, 20 sit ups, and 20 squats repeatedly until he collapsed from exhaustion. Every week he added another lap, 5 pushups, 5 squats, and 5 situps. He did this everyday for the next year.

One year later

Monkey D. Luffy had just finished his physical training for the day and was sitting next to the dock of Foosha village. He was sitting in a lotus position, for some reason the sea called the raven. Luffy thought about how his grandfather, Monkey D. Garp, had always tried convincing Luffy to become a Marine. Luffy just thought that being a marine wasn't the thing that called to him. While meditating he always tried thinking about what he would like to do for his life, the only thing Luffy was able to come up with was to become the man with the most freedom and to be able to live life like he wants and this seemed like the thing that he wanted the most. But he couldn't think of how he could achieve this goal, being a marine would mean he would always follow orders, and even if he could climb to the top he would still have to carry out the wishes of the Celestial Dragons, which Luffy would never even consider, because of there way of life. Luffy also wanted to share this freedom with others. Before he could finish these thoughts... he fell asleep.

nightiv2007 helped with a little grammer (the grammar is still kinda garbage)


	2. Dreams

Black Sun Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _I don't own naruto even though this is a One Piece fanfiction (Dont own One Piece either)_

Monkey D. Luffy awoke to the view of 23 pirate ships. These ships had Jolly Rogers with red hair on top of the skull. He had recognized these signs as the symbols of pirates. 'Are they going to raid the town, I should tell the villagers' Luffy thought in a hurry then took off to warn the villagers.

5 minutes later he made it to Foosha Village

and went inside of a local bar called the Party's bar. Where Makino, green haired women, that sometimes took care of Luffy worked. "Makino there're pirates arriving at the docks, are they coming here to raid the village, should we call the mari-?" Luffy asked worriedly but was cut by Makino in a calm voice "Luffy don't worry, most pirates that come here just buy supplies, and we haven't been raided in years because most pirates don't think raiding our village is worth the effort." after this statement Luffy calmed down but was still unsure but he just decided to eat some breakfast before training.

20 minutes later

While Luffy was eating breakfast, a man with red hair came into the bar then sat down to talk with Makino. "Hello miss my name is Shanks may I buy about 7 bottles of sake for my crew?" The red haired pirate asked and Makino instantly answered "yes sir I will get it to you immediately." Luffy looked at the red haired he had a curious look on his face "Excuse me mister?" Luffy asked and after Shanks looks at him and nodded for him to continue "What do you do as a pirate?" the raven finished then Shanks gave him his answer "Well me and my crew mostly do bounty hunting and traveling, but we don't do raiding because bounty hunting already gets us enough money." Luffy looked at him in surprise because his grandfather which was a marine mostly taught him that most pirates raided villages that were the easiest. His grandfather also taught him th-. But before he could finish his thoughts someone came into the bar with multiple other shady looking people. The one that looked like the leader had black hair and a x shaped scar above his right eyebrow, this man was also equipped with a sword. "I am a mountain bandit Higuma, with a bounty of 8 million beli, but I mean no harm I'm just here to buy some sake for me and my men." the mountain bandit stated arrogantly especially when he got to the part about his bounty and Luffy widened his eyes at the bounty cost. "I am sorry but we ran out sake sir." replied Makino with a little bit of worry in her face " Then what are the dumb pirates drinking, water. If so, do you think im stupid." retorted the mountain bandit. After watching for a moment Shanks intervened "Higuma" Shanks started to get the attention of said person "What do you want you degenerate. Do you want to fight" challenged Higuma angrily "No because my crew and I drank all the sake we will give you our last bottle." stated Shanks while all his crew members nodded. When Shanks tried handing it to Higuma the bandit just unsheathed his sword and sliced the bottle making all the contents to spill. Luffy saw this disrespect and decided to get revenge and before Shanks could say anything Luffy punched Higuma with a Haki enhanced punch which caused the latter to go flying out the door after this Luffy just calmly stated "All of you bandits leave right now or all of you will be much more injured than him" While he said this everyone had their jaws open in shock because they just saw a kid able to beat a bandit in one hit. After the bandits got out of there shock retrieved their leader and ran away. Then Shanks noticed he used Armament Haki... a goddamn 8 year old used Haki. 30 seconds later Shanks got out of his shock and screamed to luffy "Where the hell did you learn Armament Haki most people in the blues don't even know that such an ability exists, so how can you use it and where the hell did you learn it!?" Luffy then scratched the back of his head and simply stated in a calm voice, "I've been able to use this ability forever so no one taught me it." Shanks was now even more shocked "Alright Luffy we will talk about this later I want to listen to every single detail ok?" Luffy simply nodded Firmly.

One Month later

During this month Luffy got to know shanks and told him about how he unlocked and strengthened his Haki. Shanks also told him, about how it was to be a pirate and being part of the crew of Gol D. Roger. And before Shanks left Luffy noticed what called to him and it was to become a pirate, and that being pirate king would allow him to gain access to his life's goal and it was to have the most freedom on the seas. "Goodbye Shanks I will miss you."Luffy sobbed but was able to control it before he yelled "But remember Shanks the next time you see me I'LL BE THE PIRATE KING!" Then Shanks chuckles "Sure you will" Shanks stated "When you do become Pirate King give me back this Straw Hat. Can you do that for me." Luffy nodded quickly and watched as they departed.

5 days later

"LUFFY GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT" yelled a familiar voice. Luffy quickly woke up. 'Is that gramps.' Luffy thought franticly "DidIDoAnythingWrongLately?PleaseDontKillMeGrampsISwearIDidntDoIt!" Yelled before he got punched by Garp with his special ability, Fist Of Love. "Luffy get all your stuff ready, we're leaving" stated Garp. When Luffy heard this he looked at Garp curiously "Why do I have to move and where are we going?" Luffy asked "Because I said so Luffy now get going" Garp retorted

Credit to nightiv2007 for helping me edit (still not perfect grammar)

(please give some criticism)


End file.
